Snow River
by Vyvie Pearlaqua
Summary: Saat kamu tidak mengerti apa arti cinta yang sesungguhnya. Saat kamu tengah mencari siapa cinta sejatimu. Dia ada disana, dia menunggumu, hingga salju-salju mencair dan menjadi aliran sungai...


**-Snow River**

**by Vie Pearlaqua**

Aku nggak pernah mengerti.

Tentang rasa berbagi dan saling menjaga perasaan diantara hubungan sepasang yeoja dan namja``` Apa sih itu? Berulang kali aku melakukan riset, hasil yang kudapat selalu nihil.

_There was a snow flakes run down to earth…_

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang Aku tak mau kembali ke Korea~~ "

Aku bersungut seperti itu tapi mama tetap tidak mempedulikanku. Mama tetap menjinjing barang bawaanku dan membawanya ke bagasi. Ia menghela nafasnya. Aku tau mama kesal padaku yang manja. Tapi yaa mau bagaimana lagi. Aku sudah betah di Jepang``` hei walaupun ini tanah kelahiran mama tapi tetap kampung halamanku juga kan?

"Tinggalah bersama Papa di Seoul. Nanti Mama pasti akan selalu mengunjungimu."

"Tsk.."

Aku mendecak kesal. Ya mungkin aku memang egois, hanya memikirkan keinginanku saja. Tanpa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Mama apalagi Papa. Kerjaanku selama ini Cuma main, nonton, dan karaoke-an sepulang sekolah di Shibuya. Jelas saja Papa yang perfeksionis terenyuh (?) oleh tingkahku ini. Papa selalu ingin agar aku jadi orang yang sukses nantinya. Apalagi aku memang anak satu-satunya.

"Jangan lupa kabari Mama begitu tiba disana. Papa sudah menyiapkan pendidikanmu di universitas nanti. Ingat Ren-chan kau harus berubah, apalagi kamu kan cewek kelakuanmu yang bandel saat sekolah dulu harus dihilangkan. Atau Mama akan kecewa padamu!"

"Wakarimashita.. tapi.. apa benar Mama tidak mau pindah juga? Aku pasti kesepian~"

Mama hanya tersenyum dan berucap singkat

"Belum saatnya"

Ya, Papa dan Mama memang sudah lama bercerai.. sejak Aku masuk SMP kalau tidak salah. Aku ikut Mama pulang ke negaranya, Jepang dan melanjutkan sekolahku disana. Sementara Papa tetap menetap di negaranya, Korea Selatan. Meskipun sudah bercerai tapi mereka tetap berhubungan dengan baik. Sesekali Papa mengunjungi kami bersama Halmeoni. Entahlah keadaan mereka saat ini kurasa baik-baik saja.. tapi kenapa Mama enggan untuk kembali pada Papa? Dan Papa.. kurasa Ia juga tidak pernah membicarakan hal itu...

Tentu aku sedih, melihat kedua orangtuaku yang hidup baik-baik seperti ini, tapi juga sudah tak terikat hubungan pernikahan. Aku hanya merasa.. aku terombang-ambing diantara mereka..

Selepas kelulusanku sebulan lalu, Papa memintaku untuk melanjutkan kuliah di Korea dan tinggal bersamanya. Yah, Mama bilang saatnya aku memikirkan masa depan.. walau terpaksa, tapi demi Mama dan Papa. Akan aku jalani….

"Jya ne.. sayonara Ren-chan~~" sahut Mama seraya mengecup kedua pipiku.

Aku hanya terpaku melihat bayangan Mama yang semakin mengecil lewat kaca spion taksi. Tatapan mata Mama dan wajahnya yang sangat cantik.. Ia melambai-lambai tapi aku tak kuasa membalas lambaiannya. Hanya airmata yang perlahan turun dari pelupuk.

Kalau Mama sayang padaku.. kalau Mama sayang pada Papa.. harusnya Mama juga ikut .. tapi.. sampai sekarang, Aku nggak pernah mengerti bagaimana perasaan Mama terhadap Papa sebenarnya```

_When the flakes was melting into a water…_

Aku melangkahkan kaki dengan malas di pelataran parkir bandara Gimpo. Papa sudah berjanji akan menjemputku disini. Mataku berputar-putar mencari sosoknya tapi tidak ketemu, tiba-tiba…

"Renata!"

Aku berpaling pada seorang lelaki yang bertubuh tegap. Ia memakai kacamata hitam dan kemeja putih, wajahnya sangat familiar dimataku.

"Papa!"

Aku langsung menghambur ke pelukannya. Ungh~ aku rindu dekapan hangat ini… aitakatta Papa~ Saat kulihat Ia masih mengenakan kemeja yang sepertinya belum ganti dari pagi dan name tag berwarna emas di dadanya, aku tahu Papa pasti sengaja menjemputku langsung dari tempat kerja.

Jung Yunho tertulis begitu di name-tagnya. Ah pantas saja namaku Jung Renata, yang semula selalu dianggap bahan olokan di sekolah karena beda dengan marga Jepang pada umumnya.

"Welcome back Ren-chan" ucapnya seraya tersenyum

Aku suka senyum Papa. Terlihat tulus dan tak dibuat-buat. Membuat siapapun merasa tenang ketika melihatnya. Ini kata Mama yang bilang sendiri padaku loh…

"Ikkimashou…" Papa menggandengku menuju mobil dan bergegas pulang kerumahnya.

"Kau sudah siap kuliah di Yonsei university kan?" Papa mengawali percakapan di mobil.

"Eh?! Ah itu… sebenarnya aku tidak pede Pa. itu kan universitas bagus, dan Aku Cuma anak bodoh"

"Ahaha.. kau ini selalu begitu, tenang saja. Yang penting berusahalah dengan sebaik-baiknya. Ohya, Jong in juga masuk Yonsei tahun ini. Beruntung kalian bisa satu angkatan nantinya."

"Huh? Jongin?"

"ya, anak tante Yuna. dia sepupumu kan, jangan bilang kalau kau sudah lupa padanya"

"Anak tante Yuna… HAAH ?! Kai ?! maksud papa si Kai itu?!"

"iya,, siapa lagi. Tantemu kan cuma punya anak satu-satunya."

"Eh tapi Pa! bukannya si Kai itu masih SMA ? dia kan beda setahun denganku! Aku seniornya dulu!"

"dia ikut kelas akselerasi, dia lompat kelas, Ren"

"Astaga…. Memangnya boleh ?"

"ya dia masuk sekolah internasional saat SMA dan berhasil melampaui kawan-kawannya. Jadi dia lulus lebih awal, dan tahun ini melanjutkan kuliah. Saat Papa beritahu Kau juga akan kuliah disini, dia sangat senang"

Hah?! Apa-apaan itu reaksi Kai ? senang? Yah… baguslah kalau dia senang saat aku membully-nya lagi nanti kekeke~~ Aku tersenyum sendiri. Aha! Kau tahu? menjahilinya adalah sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan! Dasar si hitam Kkamjong!

_perfectly flew down and it became a Snow River..._

**-Snow River**

Halmeoni menyambutku hangat setibanya aku dirumah Papa. Hmh… tidak banyak yang berubah, soalnya terakhir aku kesini setahun lalu saat tahun baru.

"Aigoo… cucuku yang manis sudah sampai rupanya, ayo kita makan dulu. Kau pasti lelah kan…"

Aku menghambur memeluk erat Halmeoni-ku yang begitu hangat dan penuh cinta.

"Hehe, halmeoni.. aku kangen… tapi justru karena aku lelah makanya aku mau istirahat dulu…"

Aku mendekapkan diriku lagi dengan manja pada Halmeoni. Seperti anak kucing yang bertemu induknya. Aah senangnya punya nenek yang begitu baik ya~

"Haa``` cucu halmeoni yang satu ini benar-benar manja deh" ucap Halmeoni sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Halmeoni, tehnya pakai lemon tidak ?"

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar satu suara yang tidak asing``` suara anak laki-laki yang begitu ku kenal.

"Kkamjong``` ?"

Ucapku saat melihat dirinya keluar dari dapur dengan membawa secangkir teh. Ia Nampak tertegun sejenak saat kedua mata kami bertemu.

"Ren ?" gumamnya

"Aah… Jong in-ah buatkan teh juga untuk Ren dan Yunho ahjusshi ya " pinta Halmeoni padanya

"eum, baik Halmeoni" sahut Kkamjong sambil terus menatapku, samar-samar kulihat senyum tipis di bibir cherrynya. Ergh? Apa ini?

"EEh ! tidak usah Kai! Biar aku yang buatkan! Aku kan bukan tamu" sergahku, lalu menyusulnya ke dapur.

"tidak apa-apa Ren, kebetulan bibi Miree sedang cuti karena sakit, jadi aku yang membantu Halmeoni"

Hem? Benar nih tidak apa? Yah.. aku juga cuma basa-basi sih… jelas Kai lebih cekatan daripada aku dalam hal beginian. Pabbo saram padahal aku cewek, tapi gak bisa urusan rumah tangga TT

"Kai, kenapa kau ada disini? Rumahmu kan di Gwangju. Kau tinggal disini sekarang?"

"ya, kan aku mau meneruskan kuliah, eomma bilang sebaiknya aku tinggal disini, sekalian menemani Halmeoni juga biar tidak kesepian."

Ah benar juga, Kai kan nanti satu universitas denganku -3- menyebalkan deh. Bocah ini tiba-tiba saja melampaui aku!

"Kau tiba jam berapa tadi?" Tanya Kai

"ng… jam 2``` " ucapku sambil terus memperhatikan kedua lengannya yang mengaduk-aduk teh.

"mwo? Harusnya kau menelponku dulu, aku kan bisa menjemputmu"

Sekarang ia memandangku dengan matanya yang.. arrgh aku benci ! -_- kata orang-orang wajahnya itu seksi, matanya juga bibirnya. Membuatku gregetan ingin cepat-cepat mem-bullynya.

"Kenapa aku harus menelponmu? Toh Papa ku yang menjemput kok!"

"… Kenapa? Soalnya kau itu kan calon istri-ku``` "

ASSSSDDDFF! Hentikan! Apa yang kau katakan pabbo?! Lelucon konyol itu lagi? Geezz darahku mendidih

"Aku bukan calon istrimu!"

"Lalu? Ah ya, kau tunangan-ku ^^"

"BUKAAAANN! Aku bukan tunanganmu! Aku juga bukan calon istrimu! Jangan harap!"

"kalau begitu, kau pacarku~ "

Damn… keras kepala… kenapa sih, dia masih mengingat hal ini? -_- lelucon bodoh sewaktu kami sama-sama masih di sekolah dasar. Lagipula kami ini kan masih sepupu. Dia anaknya adik Papa… mana boleh menikah!

"Kau masih berpikir kalau kita sepupu Ren-chan ? ya memang… tapi kita sepupu jauh, sama sekali tak ada hubungan darah. Jadi masih boleh menikah^^"

Aku mendengus kesal, dia seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku yang baru saja terlintas tadi. wajah tertawanya membuatku ingin menginjak-injak rumput.

"berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan –chan karena kau bukan orangtuaku, bukan calon suami, tunangan, ataupun pacarku, arraseo ?"

Di Jepang panggilan –chan itu hanya berhak disebut oleh orang-orang yang dianggap dekat atau memiliki hubungan khusus… aku sama Kai? Jelas tak ada hubungan apapun.

"tapi kita adalah soulmates hahaha…"

Terdengar tawanya yang renyah, nyaris seperti ayam goreng (?) kriukk.. buatan Mama. Hah, sudah cukup, kesabaranku habis. Akan kumulai ronde pertama.

Diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuannya, aku ambil tepung dari toples yang tak jauh dari meja dapur dalam genggamanku, dan aku menahan napas saat melakukan ini``` Pyukk! Ku lempar tepung itu tepat ke wajah Kai…

HUMP! Aku ingin sekali tertawa melihat wajah konyolnya penuh lumuran tepung berwarna putih… Wakakakakakkk badut! Khehe… rasakan, makanya jangan macam-macam denganku.

"Argh mataku…"

ia mengucek-ngucek kedua matanya lalu cepat-cepat menuju wastafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Aku hanya terpingkal menyaksikan dirinya yang tengah membersihkan bedak tepung itu.

Setelah selesai, ia tiba-tiba menoleh dan menatap tajam padaku. Huh? Marah? Kau mau apa? Balas dendam? Silakan aku tidak takut. Diriku berjaga kalau-kalau ia menyerang dengan cara kekerasan. Asal kau tahu ya Kai, aku sudah sabuk hijau!

Ia semakin mendekat dan aku tetap tak bergeming, tak gentar juga sampai mau maju (?) wajahnya basah oleh air keran. Air menetes dari rambutnya. Dan matanya tetap dengan pandangan yang mengunci.

SET

Rasanya waktu terhenti sejenak saat ia tiba-tiba menyentuh pipiku dengan kedua tangannya. God apa ini? Mau apa dia?! Matanya yang sayu namun tetap dalam menatap hampir membuatku kehilangan kesadaran. Dan tetesan-tetesan air yang menghiasi wajah serta rambutnya menambah kesan… damn, he's so sexy man…

Kedua tangannya tetap kokoh menopang wajahku agar tak berpaling darinya, memaksa tetap focus menatap manic itu. Perlahan ia menggigit bibir cherry bagian bawahnya dengan pandangan telak padaku, HASSSHH ! pancaran mata yang sulit ku artikan. Yang pasti aku bergidik ngeri saat ia melakukannya```

God please save me right now !

"Kau itu… iseng sekali ya Ren-chan… "

Serasa jantungku mau melompat ketika ia mengatakan hal itu. Entahlah mungkin aku sedikit takut, sedikit ya nggak banyak! Soalnya Kai memang orang yang tidak bisa terduga.

"le-lepaskan Aku, Kai aku mau ke Halmeoni!"

Smirk, ia malah tersenyum. Orang aneh! Satu detik lagi kau terus begini akan ku tendang!

"Ren-chan kimi wa kawaii desu``` " desisnya

Gelap.

Darahku beku. Tubuhku terpaku dan Aku merasa pipiku jadi panas. Rasanya tak bisa sedikit pun aku melangkahkan kaki atau setidaknya berlari dari tempat ini…

Ren-chan kimi wa kawaii desu artinya… Ren-chan kau begitu cantik.

"EHEM !"

Terdengar seseorang di ambang pintu, dan sontak Kai melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari wajahku. Ah ternyata Appa yang datang! GOD! Terimakasih! Entah apa yang terjadi kalau Appa tak disini sekarang…

"pantas saja tehnya lama sekali… " ucap Appa setengah menyindir.

"ahaha…maaf ahjusshi akan ku antarkan segera ^^" jawab Kai seraya membawa baki berisi dua cangkir teh.

Huff… haaa lega sekali terlepas dari situasi sulit macam itu. Sebelum menyusul Kai, Appa melemparkan sebuah senyum. Apa sih Appa?! Bukannya Appa membantu putri kecilmu yang sangat imut dan menggemaskan ini… malah tersenyum begitu. Huks... T^T

**-Snow River **

**chapter 01 end.**


End file.
